Monster by Lady GagaParody: Killer by Decipher Philosophy
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: I was informed that I can't copy n' paste lyrics so I made a parody for fun!


A/N: Okay, so I was told that I can't have the exact lyrics here and it has to be in parody or something inaccurate to make it plausible so it's kinda stupid but I hate not posting stories. So just listen to the song while reading.

Song Fic

Monster By Lady Gaga/ Parody: Killer by Me

Will didn't know how Beverly got him to do this but he was here in a club where neon lights shone, careless people drinking, talking and dancing, and the very uncomfortable grinding, kissing and touching. The male wanted to leave immediately.

_Don't psychoanalyze me_

_You wouldn't like me psychoanalyzed_

_Don't stare at me like that_

_I can see you_

As he turned, he saw a familiar man pass him. "Dr. Lecter?" He mouthed looking back but the man disappeared. Will set out to find him.

_He used my mind_

_He u-u-used my mind_

_(You sick murderer)_

_He used my mind_

_He u-u-used my mind up_

_(I can see you)_

_He used my mind_

_He u-u-used my mind_

_He used my mind_

_He u-u-used my mind up_

_(Murderer)_

Every turn Will took, he just saw a fragment of the man who stood out of the crowd.

_Stare at him_

_Stare at me_

_That man is sick_

_And truthfully_

_He's a cannibal who tells lies_

_But I can't stop staring in the devil's eyes_

Will ended up finding Beverly instead.

_I asked my cop friend if she'd seen you here before_

_She uttered something as we got down on the floor doctor_

_We might've talked not really sure, can't quite recall_

_But some stag shows me that I've seen you, what?_

Suddenly Hannibal was right behind him and whispered in his ear, "Will." The empath looked behind but he was gone. The search goes on.

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_That man is the Killer_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He used my mind_

_(I crave that man)_

_He used my mind_

_(Wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

_He used my mind_

_(I crave that man)_

_He used my mind_

_(Wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

Will finally caught him. The man turned to reveal that he was Hannibal. Before Will realized it, they were in a dark corner where no one was looking as the man pushed him against the wall.

_He licked his lips_

_Hint to me_

_Will, you look good enough to eat_

_Put his hands right on me_

_Said "Doctor please do not lie to me"_

Will tried to get away from him but the man held him down and kissed him passionately.

_I asked my cop friend if she'd seen you here before_

_She uttered something as we got down on the floor doctor_

_We might've talked not really sure, can't quite recall_

_But some stag shows me that I've seen you, what?_

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer_

_Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He used my mind_

_(I crave that man)_

_He used my mind_

_(Wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

_He used my mind_

_(I crave that man)_

_He used my mind_

_(Wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

Hannibal let go and then walked away leaving a very confused Will. The next day, he was bought a crime scene done by the Chesapeake Ripper. He went to Hannibal's office to discuss about the case but instead was given free champagne and before he knew it, he found himself up against a wall where the man could have his every way with him.

_He used my mind_

_He used my mind_

_Right now he's the killer in my head_

_He used my mind_

_He used my mind_

_Right now he's the killer in my head_

Will was then suddenly bought home onto his bed naked where the doctor stripped right in front of him.

Hannibal got on the bed having his hands rome his body as he kissed, licked and nibbled anywhere he wanted.

_I wanna just sleep_

_But Jack took me here instead_

_Uh oh! There was a killer in my head_

_We french kissed after free champagne_

_He took my sanity right off_

_He used my heart then he used my brain_

Will could've swore he saw stars when Hannibal went down on him. Fingers entering a forbidden area.

_Oh, oh_

_(I crave that man)_

_Oh, oh_

_(wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

_He used my mind_

_(Oh, Oh)_

_He u-u-used my mind_

_(Oh, oh, I crave that man)_

_He used my mind_

_(Wanna go eat him up, he's cute as hell)_

Hannibal positions himself ready to enter the bothered male. Will felt his world spin.

_That man, that man, that man, that man, that man, that man_

Then Hannibal enters him.

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer_

_Er, er,er, er_

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(He used my mind)_

_(Should I shoot him?) _

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(He used my mind)_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_That man is the Killer, Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer_

_(Should I shoot him?)_

_The Chesapeake Ripper_

_Er, er,er, er_

After a rough and wild uncharacteristic sex with his doctor on his hands and knees, Hannibal leaned forward to his ear to whisper, "Will." Then he heard his name again but in a more questionable tone. "Will?.. Will?... Will, are you daydreaming?"

Will snapped out of it seeing that he was sitting in Hannibal's office having daydreamed during a conversation. "Sorry, I...I blacked out."

"Apology accepted. And it must've been a very interesting daydream." The psychiatrist was standing looking at a particular spot between the legs. Will looked down and then quickly covered in embarrassment.

He blushed red to his ear tips. "I'm sorry, I should leave."

"Are you sure you want to leave like that? It's alright."

"No. I should leave." Will quickly walked out of the office leaving a very curious and amused Hannibal.

The End

A/N: Heh, heh. Will is thinking naughty thoughts!


End file.
